


Time To Say Goodbye

by NewtonsApple



Category: Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Part 4, mentions of Ian Somerhalder and Matt Davis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonsApple/pseuds/NewtonsApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an epilogue to the three previous parts. Nina and Candice only. Mentions of Ian and Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Nina Dobrev is very out of character - even though I don't know her as a real person, I've used creative liberties just for the purpose of this story. I do realise this is FICTION about real people. This story will make more sense if you read the other 3 RPF stories first.

Candice sits outside Starbucks and checks her watch for the bazillionth time in an hour. Nina's late, even for her. She sips her caramel frappe and chews the last bite of a blueberry Danish pastry. 

"I'm here, I'm here!" Nina says breathlessly, dropping onto the chair. "Miss me?"

"You yes, your behaviour, no."

Nina wrinkles her nose. "Really? You're straight on your soapbox? What did I do this time?"

"Hello? Raging Rogers, need I say more? We haven't really spoken since you puked on my living room floor and left without cleaning up. What kinda friend are you?"

"A bad one." She drops her gaze and pats Candice's hand. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. Tell me what I need to do."

"You can bring back my red heels for one. I'm not sure how you managed to confuse them with purple leather pumps. Even you're not that fashion challenged. Two, why the hell were you all over Matt at the club?"

"That party pill I took made me hornier than I've ever been in my life. It's like catnip or something." She hands Candice a white Gucci bag and grins. "Your shoes are in here plus a cute little sweater I just couldn't resist. It'll look fabulous with your new black mini skirt."

"A party pill made you molest your friend when he was under the influence? Are you being serious right now?"

"He's okay isn't he? I heard about what happened." She checks her Twitter feed and giggles. Carter's trying to get in touch. She's not going down that road again, loser. Her friends Carmel and Estella want to go to Lake Tahoe in a couple weeks. It's doable; she's so ready for a break.

"Hello? Still talking..."

"I'm listening. What?"

"So you don't have any nefarious designs on Matt? He's over you. Don't mess him up again."

Nina sighs. "He so doesn't look gay. I can't get over the fact he's in love with Ian..."

Candice narrows her eyes. "You were in love with Ian last year. What's the difference?"

"Because Matt's a hottie. It's such a waste. His fans must be going crazy."

"You should care that your friend - our friend - is happy. You drive me mental sometimes. When did you lose your empathy? Where's my best friend?"

"I still have it. You've changed too, ever since you got married."

"Just because I can't go out and get drunk every night? There's more to life than hangovers you know." She sighs heavily. "I don't have long. I have to pick up the girls from school and Florence from day-care."

"How long do you think they've been together? Since Italy?"

"And that's another thing. What the hell made you talk to that reporter in the first place?"

"Why are you all over me about this? It was months ago."

"I'm trying to understand. I don't want to lose our friendship. Are you on crack?"

"Just high on life. I'm young, I'm beautiful, I'm rich... Why shouldn't I have fun?"

"Wow." Candice snorts. "Humble much?"

Nina just shrugs. "When did you turn into such an old lady? What happened to the crazy girl who kidnapped the boys? I haven't heard anything on the news."

"They're trying to keep it on the down-low. The last thing we need is to make a big deal out of it. Can you imagine Julie and Kevin's reaction if they knew?"

Nina's phone pings and she grins. "Be right back. Order me a coffee will you?" 

"Where are you going?"

"To my car. I forgot my purse."

"It's hanging on the chair..." She makes a grab for Nina's phone and they scuffle over it. "What are you hiding?"

"Jesus Christ, you're so suspicious. You hate cat videos."

"Who's @Man_D_Cupcake?"

"A friend." She shoves her phone in her purse. "I'm getting a latte. You want?"

"No. What I want is an explanation of your completely random behaviour."

"I'll get you a chocolate Danish. You look like you need sweetening up."

Candice rolls her eyes.  Why does she even bother? When did Nina become this heinous bitch she can't even stand to be around? What happened to the sweet girl with the warm brown eyes and loving heart? Now she's a soul-sucking emotional vampire. Life's too short for this shit.

Keeping an eye the Starbuck’s line, she dives for her friend’s cell. @Man_D_Cupcake makes her think of the crazy chick. It's not possible though right? There are millions of people with the name Mandy. She opens Nina’s Gmail account.

"What the hell?" Nina asks in a gravely voice. "Is that my phone?"

"I just don’t trust you right now. You're hiding something."

"Maybe _you_ need a therapist." Nina hands her a paper plate with a chocolate donut on it. "They ran out of Danishes. Here, I'll show you. Cat on a trampoline. Cat jumps when it sees a cucumber. Cat licking its balls... Should I scroll down?"

Candice's heart stutters in her chest. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"You know what I don't get? Why would this Mandy chick drug Matt with Viagra? He's not even forty. Unless she knows something we don't..."

"Stop." Candice rubs her temples and sighs. "Just stop. Can't you just be happy for them?"

"It's kinda gross."

"How enlightened of you. Love is love. We still don't know who she is. The restaurant has no idea, or who the guy is that Ian spoke to. He knew Matt's  _name_ , that's what I don't get. How? And who the fuck are they?"

"You know as well as I do there’s no shortage of crazy people in the world. You should see my Twitter feed."

"Twitter doesn't show our real information though, how the hell did she know we were even going to be there? We didn’t put anything online."

Nina buries her nose in her latte. "Uh..."

"What did you do?" Candice crosses her arms. "What?"

"I took a selfie outside the restaurant."

"When? What time? You got there after me and Kat."

"I didn't exactly check my watch. How did she get behind the bar?"

"We're going around in circles." Candice slips her jacket over her shoulders and picks up her purse. "I have to go. Call me when you've gotten over yourself."

"Hey!"

"I mean it. See you."

Nina stares at her open-mouthed for a few seconds before turning back to her phone. The last email attachment makes her smile. 

Two hot guys kissing in the bleary darkness of a pastry store basement. Ian's pretty pink lips wrapped around his best friend's dick...  _Score_. The LA Times pays good money for celebrity sex tapes. Revenge and half a million dollars payday in one fell swoop. She's the queen of the long con.

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
